Question: Subtract. $9.19 - 7 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9.19 - 7\\\\ &=9.19 - 7.00\\\\ &=919\text{ hundredths} - 700\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=219\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=2.19 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ $.$ ${1}$ $9$ $7$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ $.$ ${1}$ ${9}$ $-$ $7$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $1$ $9$ $9.19 - 7=2.19$